


Happenstance

by Satan (CherryBones)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M, Meet-Cute, THIS GOT AWAY FROM ME AND I REGRET NOTHING, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk about town leads to meeting a new face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_twosugars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/gifts).



Gavin falls in love with Jon Risinger on an unassuming Tuesday in mid October. Absurdly, Ryan does as well. The crew is raring up for their yearly Halloween jaunt but right now they’re just out and about, something not quite a date but not quite just two friends hanging out either. Neither of them have bothered to bridge that gap, something always feels missing whenever they get close to doing so. All the same they’re wandering down the sidewalk, debating where to catch lunch as Ryan examines the various store fronts they pass, humming in interest at things he likes. Gavin wonders a little what are the odds of Ryan actually buying anything versus just taking them when the spookiest day of the year comes around. He himself already has an eye on a fancy golden necklace sitting in one of the displays though, so he really has no place to speak.

The discussion over lunch gets a little heated, mostly because Ryan has  _zero_ taste in decent restaurants, and they get so into it that they almost trip over the guy crouched on the sidewalk. Or rather, Gavin does trip, nearly landing on his face before saving it with a tuck and roll. Ryan watches him with a snort of amusement before turning his attention to the guy. He can’t tell much about him from this angle, he’s still hunched over, just that he’s wearing a button down and his hair is long, curtaining about his face. After a second he finally stands up and turns to them with an apologetic smile, hands firmly clutching a high-end camera. And holy shit, he’s really goddamn cute. Like a stray puppy. 

“Sorry. I was just photographing that.”

He gestures across the street. Ryan glances over, catching the sight of a little local Italian place, one of the chefs out front and laughing happily away with one of the waitstaff. It’s a nice moment. Ryan mentally marks off the restaurant to leave it alone on Halloween, at least for now. 

“I kinda forget that other people don’t do stuff like randomly crouch in the sidewalk.”

He laughs and it’s bright and warm and fuck if Ryan doesn’t immediately love the noise. Gavin returns to his side, mouth open like he’s about to let loose some snarky comment about the man who just sent him tumbling down the sidewalk but too equally enamored by the laugh and the person it comes from to actually manage to get it out. Instead he swallows and flashes his best grin.

“So why’re you taking photos of them? Isn’t that a lil creepy?”

“Oh! No, it’s okay. It’s a little fluff piece about the more local places in the city. I’m a reporter. Jon Risinger.”

He holds out a hand and they both shake it politely. Jon looks down at his camera, flicking through the pictures with a smile that could literally melt ice.

“I think I got some really good ones.”

Gavin and Ryan glance at each other, both thinking the same thing. It’s almost instantaneous. They both recognize the name, both have read articles, but neither have seen him in person before and both are absolutely smitten. Jon doesn’t seem to recognize them, Gavin in his polo shorts and striped shirt, Ryan in his dad jeans and glasses, so they could probably get away with it. Jon feels like the missing piece. If all goes well, they’ll tell him soon. If not, they’ll just be two more guys that Jon ran across, just a passing of people in time. Gavin turns back to the reporter and gives a devious little grin, waving his fingers between Jon and the camera. 

“I got a way that you could apologize for making me go flying if you want to love. I’d love to try out some of the food that place’s got, and I’m sure Ryan would too. Sound nice?”

Jon stares at him for a second before it clicks. He flushes and both of them fight the urge not to reach out and touch it. And then he smiles, and the world feels right.

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Ship brought to my attention by [savingprivatesimmons](savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
